The Mainson of Sammy Joe
The Mainson of Sammy Joe is a Lionsgate movie. It is slated for release on March 15, 2024. Plot One day, Sammy Joe received an unexpected message: You've won a huge mansion! Naturally, He got very excited and called his friend, Madi. "Madi? It's me, Sammy Joe. I won myself a big mansion! Meet me there and we'll celebrate, what do you say?" Sammy tried to follow the map to his new mansion, but the night was dark, and he became hopelessly lost in an eerie forest along the way. Finally, he came upon a gloomy mansion on the edge of the woods. According to the map, this mansion seemed to be the one Sam was looking for. As soon as Sam set foot in the mansion, he started to feel nervous. Madi, who should have arrived first, was nowhere to be seen. Not only that, but there were ghosts in the mansion! Suddenly, a ghost lunged at Sammy Joe! "Madi! Help meee!" That's when a strange old man with a vacuum cleaner on his back appeared out of nowhere! This strange fellow managed to rescue Sammy Joe from the ghosts, then the two of them escaped... It just so happened that the old man, Professor Funk MickMeester, who lived near the house, was researching his favorite subject, ghosts. Sam told Professor F. that his friend Madi was missing, so the Professor decided to give Sammy Joe two inventions that would help him search for his friend. Sammy Joe's not exactly known for his bravery. Can he get rid of all the prank-loving ghosts and find Madi? Sammy Joe, having won a mansion in a contest he did not participate, enters Spooky Woods and locates it. He enters the mansion and is soon attacked by a ghost, but Professor F. appears and fights off the ghosts with a vacuum. He tells Sam that the mansion has appeared out of thin air and is an illusion, and that Madi is captured by King Gengar and his ghostly minions. He gives Sam the Ghost Catcher, to vacuum up ghosts, and the Ghostphone to communicate with F., scan objects, and see a map of the mansion. Sammy enters the mansion, sucking up ghosts and finding keys, while meeting Gum along the way. In the kitchen, Sam finds a strange drink and drank all the cans. In a hallway, Sammy Joe had to go to the bathroom. Sammy Joe relieves himself, but then a Sableye named Darkergem went in the door, causing Sam to get scared and get some urine on the floor. When Sam was done, Darkergem apologized and Sam had to clean up the floor. Darkergem told Sammy Joe times that they were playing when Sam was a Grovyle. Suddenly, Sammy and Darkergem saw two ghosts scaring a dog named Sadie but luckily, Sam sucked them up. They then go to the Secret Altar down a creepy hallway in the basement and encounters King Gengar, who reveals that he was the one who told Sammy Joe that he won the mansion in a contest, and set it up as revenge for all the trouble they caused him (though they may not have met him before). King Genger goes into Madi's cage and sucks Sammy into it. In an arena resembling the roof of the mansion with fire for a background, Sammy, Darkergem, and Sadie fight King Gengar. King Gengar throws Sadie away after she bit Gengar's leg, but fortunately, Darkergem lets her out. Sammy defeats King Gengar and sucks him into the Ghost Catcher. Sammy, Darkergem, and Sadie returns to the lab and turns all the portrait ghosts, including King Gengar, into portraits again. E. Gadd then gets a key and unlocks her cage. Madi runsout of the cage, bumping into Sammy Joe, but being otherwise alright. Sammy laughs and cries with happiness that his friend is safe. Since King Genger has been defeated his illusion of a mansion fades away, though the money and jewels Sammy collected in the mansion was real, and with it he gets a new mansion. Cast *John Gordon Sinclair as Sammy Joe *Ruby Barnhill as MkShinx *Ben Kingsley as Professor Funk MickMeester *Laim Neeson as King Gengar *Jackie Chan as Darkergem *Emma Watson as Sadie Soundtrack/Music #Staying Together by John Gordon Sinclair #Into the Groove by Madonna #Protecting Sammy by Ruby Barnhill #Ghost Attack by John Gordon Sinclair #Real King by Liam Neeson #Momo Evolves by Ruby Barnhill and John Gordon Sinclair #Japan by Selena Gomez Production Home media It will be released on Blu-ray Tape and DVD on July 2024 Rating Ratingpgstorksmovie.png References External links